The present invention generally relates to battery processing apparatuses. It also relates to apparatuses and methods which are used to "high-rate" test charged batteries, particularly automotive batteries.
Prior to the shipping of completed electric storage batteries, particularly automotive storage batteries, it is desirable to "high-rate" test those batteries by, in essence, shorting the positive and negative terminals of those batteries while measuring the current capacity of those batteries. This "high-rate" testing procedure is necessary since it is possible that various connections within the battery, such as intercell connections, may be cracked or otherwise be unsatisfactory such that the battery would be prevented from delivering its full capacity, as for example, under starting conditions when used in an automobile. By "high-rate" testing these batteries, deficient welds, connections, internal shorts, and other deficiencies within the battery will be reflected in the battery's inability to deliver "high-rate" discharge.
Currently, most batteries which are high rate tested are tested through a hand procedure wherein an operator holding two terminal connectors places those connectors over the terminal posts and activates the testing mechanism, whereby a preselected load is connected across the terminals for a preselected length of time. In the event that the battery being tested is faulty, the circuit will either open or the amount of current provided thereby will substantially decrease prior to the end of the test. The terminal connectors used for "high-rate" testing are generally cylindrical having axially tapered voids disposed in the ends thereof which are oversized with respect to the battery terminals. These voids are fitted over the terminals to be tested and the cylinders are "cocked" with respect to the axis of the terminals so that connections are made between the inner surfaces of the voids and the outer surfaces of the terminals. Unfortunately, while the leverage applied by the cylinders is usually sufficient to create a connection thereto, the "cocking" of the cylinders tends to mark the battery terminals and may additionally, if connections are not well made, cause arcing, sparking, or melting of the lugs of the battery terminal. In extreme instances the leverage applied could conceivably crack the terminal post-bushing welds. Since the voids are oversized with respect to the battery terminal and since the connections are placed down over those terminals, sparking or arcing particularly during "high-rate" discharge may ignite battery gases in the vicinity of the top of the battery cases, possibly with explosive consequences. Additionally, depending upon the capacity of the batteries being tested and the frequency of testing successive batteries, the battery terminal connections can heat up, thereby affecting the resistance or load which is effectively placed across the terminal connections. Consequently, with this type of testing apparatus it may be difficult to accurately compare the capacity of batteries tested at various times of the day and with various testing frequencies.